Movable wheeled carts are often used in manufacturing facilities to deliver parts from storage area, such as a warehouse, to work stations on the production line. Due to the carts being on wheels, it is necessary to secure the cart at the work station. In the past, mechanical latches were used to secure the cart in place. The mechanical latch would be actuated upon the cart being pushed or moved into a predetermined location. Such mechanical latches, however, are unreliable in that the latch may miss the latching element on the cart when actuated, or the cart may not be moved into the correct position to actuate the latch.